paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Slaughterhouse/Walkthrough
The last heist on the list, originally could only be played on hard or overkill difficulty, but normal difficulty was added in Patch 3. Here's the main thing you need to do - extract the gold, move the gold, set the smoke screen, set the trap and escape. Walkthrough Hit the convoy The first thing you need to prepare for is the ambush. Just walk out of the safe house and find yourself good position, so you can take out Murkys easily. Once the convoy is nearby you need to shoot the motorcades. If you don't, Murkys will come out and be spraying bullets at you within seconds. If you crash all the motorcades, Murkys will struggle out of the motorcades and you'll have a chance to kill them first. You can either stay on the building or you can go down the stairs behind you to take out the Murkys on the street level. Note: If you break the glass of the armored vehicle during its initial approach, you can make it go head first into the roof of the slaugterhouse. If the vehicle goes face-first, then it makes a nice barricade to hide behind in the slaughterhouse, but additional money bundles around the safe won't appear. Also note, sometimes when you blow open the back door, a Bulldozer may be hiding inside the armored vehicle. Get to the armored truck After that you just run and see the hole in the roof of the slaughterhouse. Run downstairs and take out the security camera above the door. Once you're inside, you'll see the two guards (a.k.a. Bank guard), either kill them or take them as hostages. Look up and notice that the convoy is stuck. You need to shoot the wires to bring the convoy down and place the C4 charge at the door (If the convoy is hanging upside down, you can leave the wires and place the C4 charge immediately. Then the safe will come out with some money bundles to grab). Sometimes a Bulldozer will come out after the C4 explodes, but he'll be lying on the floor, and you will have a chance to hit him before he gets up. Drill the safe After placing the drill, you have some time to destroy the security cameras and find a good defending position. When Bain warns you about Murkys at the garage doors, head over to the garage and try to kill the Murkys while they're still crawling under the doors. When you need to restart the drill in the middle of the assault, one tactic is to stay in the office and shoot all the cops from the doorway. Then, once the path is clear, run to the nearest hanging meat and use it as a shield, and let your friends cover you from the sides while you restart the drill. Take/hide the gold Now after the drill is done, just put the gold into the bags and carry them through the back door to the container area. Once you place the first bag of gold, the next objective will activate. Each bag of gold is worth 250k, so if you want to earn a cool $1Million on single player, you have to go through a few assault waves and collect all four bags of gold. Set the smokescreen/trap Now the gold is in place, but the cops have a helicopter in the sky, so you (or your teammate) need to fetch a gas can and pour it on the tires to start the smoke screen. You will need to wait for a while until after the helicopter flies away, then Bain will contact you to set the trap. To set the trap you (or your teammate) needs to fetch another gas can and place it in the container beside the gold container. One tactic to use is before you place the gold in the container, run to the container while the others stay in the slaughterhouse. Then after the assault wave is over, you place the gold and let your teammates fetch the gas can. Your teammates now set the smoke screen, then they place the gold in the container, and after that they set the trap. Lift the gold/trap container There's a control panel in the middle of the container area; interact with it and then find yourself a good defending position. Because now the SWAT will come in from all directions. They even climb down from the containers, and some of them snipe from above. Once the gold container is in place, you have to move the trap container. Use the same control panel to move the container, then get back to your defending position. Escape Everybody's favourite, RUN!. You have to run to the marked container, just don't be an idiot and run into the open area. If one of your teammates is downed in the open area, leave him or you'll end up bleeding out beside him. Bain will manually open the container and you can just keep running. Once all of your teammates are past the trap, the gasoline will ignite and the flames will prevent the police from coming after you. After that, prepare to celebrate 'cause there's no more cops from now on. Keep running forward and you'll see a truck with a gold container on it. You win! Congratuations. Unique achievements Blood in, blood out Trade all the butchers. You need either extra cable ties or a human teammate. Find all three butchers and tie them down. Have a teammate go into custody, trade in a butcher, and repeat two more times. The achievement will be unlocked shortly after the last butcher is traded in. But how? Get the armored truck to drop without shooting at the wires on which it is suspended. The achievement can only be unlocked by players who played the heist from the start. The team must shoot the armored truck at the beginning of the heist, causing it to swerve and be pushed into the slaughterhouse headfirst. If the armored truck is not shot, then the truck will be suspended with its rear facing the ground and will never drop. Next proceed to the slaughterhouse, and survive for a few minutes – typically two or three assault waves. The truck will eventually fall down on its own, at which point the achievement will be unlocked for all players who played the heist from the start, but be careful not to shoot the wires. Gold digger Complete the heist within 15 minutes, taking all the gold. You will have to have played the heist from the start. This is almost impossible in single player, as the bots are unable to interact with the gold and gasoline. Completing objectives as soon as possible is the top priority, so at any point the team cannot wait around for an assault to end before progressing. When it is time to unload the gold, your strategy may vary depending on the number of human players on your team. * With two, each of you should take two round trips between the safe and the container, and pick up one gas can during the second trip. * With three, two teammates should grab their gold bags and eliminate cops in the slaughterhouse until a designated runner triggers the gas can spawns by placing down their bag of gold. The two teammates in the slaughterhouse should each collect a gas can and then deposit their gold, while the runner makes another round trip to the safe as fast as possible. * With four, two teammates should grab their gold bags eliminate cops in the slaughterhouse until two designated runners trigger the gas can spawns. The two in the slaughterhouse should then each collect a gas can and turn in their bags of gold as fast as possible. Security cameras There are 8 security cameras. You can destroy all of them while the safe is being drilled. File:Slaughterhouse cameras1.jpg File:Slaughterhouse cameras2.jpg File:Slaughterhouse cameras3.jpg File:Slaughterhouse cameras4.jpg File:Slaughterhouse cameras5.jpg File:Slaughterhouse cameras6.jpg File:Slaughterhouse cameras7.jpg File:Slaughterhouse cameras8.jpg Trivia *As soon as you enter the slaughterhouse building, when the armored car is caught up in the overhead cables, sometimes an AI squad member will say 'she's pretty tied up, hanging upside down'. This is a reference to lyrics from the song 'Pretty Tied Up' by the rock band Guns N' Roses. *There is a glitch where, if the entire team is on top of the containers in the shipping yard, very few or no enemies will spawn. This can be used to get through the most difficult sections of the heist, surviving out in the open with very little cover, on Overkill and Overkill 145+. Category:Walkthroughs